Along Came a Spider/Transcript
OPENING SCENE Mitchell is sleeping in bed when he hears a noise and jumps up. MITCHELL: Woah! He looks around and sees a silhouette of Iris. MITCHELL: Gran? He turns on his lamp and sees Iris standing in front of him. IRIS: Why did you do this to me? Suddenly, a dark figure stands behind her and slits her throat. MITCHELL: (screams) No! DONOVAN: Mitchell! Mitchell snaps out of it, revealing it was just a dream. MITCHELL: Woah!... What? DONOVAN: Are you okay? MITCHELL: Nothing’s ever okay. Mitchell and Donovan walk up to Iris’s open casket, and Mitchell looks down at her body. (INTRO) SCENE 1 Out in the cemetery, Iris’s body is being put to rest as everyone close to her gathers around. A man walks over to the service, as Mitchell looks around and points him out to Donovan. MITCHELL: Who’s that? Donovan looks over and sees the man approaching over to them. DONOVAN: That would be uncle Grayson. Grayson walks over to the boys as Donovan ignores him and Mitchell appears confused. The scene transitions as everyone leaves the funeral, Bree approaches Mitchell who is looking down at Iris’s grave. BREE: I don’t even know what to say. Mitchell looks over at her. BREE: Being a pure-blood witch has its benefits... MITCHELL: How so? BREE: We age slower than the average human... So, it’s rare a family member gets to die, but it happens. MITCHELL: How did you deal with the death of my mother? BREE: I haven’t spoken to Gwen in years, and when I sensed her death, a part of me died inside... You can never really get over a loved one dying... I guess what I should be saying is, me and Ursula are here for you no matter what. MITCHELL: Thank you. Bree walks away as Donovan walks over to him. DONOVAN: You ready to go? MITCHELL: Yeah. Grayson walks over to them. GRAYSON: Hello boys, you both have grown up. DONOVAN: If only you would have visited more, uncle Grayson. GRAYSON: (laugh) Grayson looks over at Mitchell. GRAYSON: Well, I haven’t seen you since you were a baby. MITCHELL: I don’t remember you. GRAYSON: Well, I think it's time we get reacquainted. SCENE 2 Meanwhile, Hayley is sleeping inside a coffin when she hears a noise calling to her. SANTIAGO: (whispers) Hayley... Hayley... Hayley. Hayley wakes up and gets out of the coffin. HAYLEY: Hello? She walks out of the bedroom and walks along the dark hallways and avoiding any appearing sunlight. HAYLEY: Who’s there? SANTIAGO: (whispers) Come to the basement. HAYLEY: Hello?... Rafael is that you? Hayley walks down to the basement and looks into Santiago’s cell window. HAYLEY: Who are you? Santiago looks up, weak from hunger and exhaustion. HAYLEY: Wait... I know you... SANTIAGO: Well, you should... I was the one who turned you. HAYLEY: Why did you turn me? SANTIAGO: I need a helper. HAYLEY: A helper? What makes you think I would help you with anything. SANTIAGO: You already have... That talisman that I gave to you before I turned you, where is it? HAYLEY: Why do you need it? SANTIAGO: It’s all part of my master plan- Rafael runs downstairs. RAFAEL: Hayley, what are you doing down here? SANTIAGO: Oh, Raff... Always so suspicious, I was just making conversation with the girl you are holding hostage. RAFAEL: After you turned her into a deadly creature. SANTIAGO: Self-hatred is such a good color on you. RAFAEL: Hayley, I don’t want you to ever appear down here again. Hayley silently walks away and Rafael walks closer to Santiago’s cell. RAFAEL: Leave her alone. SANTIAGO: She’s going to have to feed eventually, and how long do you think a newborn vampire is really going to hold it together over rabbit blood. RAFAEL: She’s trying. SANTIAGO: Have you found the boy she attacked? RAFAEL: Sadly, no. SANTIAGO: Well, time is ticking... And for an immortal being, you don’t have all the time in the world. Rafael looks concerned. SCENE 3 At Shadow Falls High School, Ursula is with Nathan in her empty classroom, using a device to hypnotize him. URSULA: Nathan, do you remember anything strange on the night of the pep rally? NATHAN: Other than Principal Wheeler’s death, no... Not at all. URSULA: Are you sure?... Anything else? NATHAN: No. URSULA: Excellent... And Bree doubted me, that’ll show her! Ursula turns the hypnotic device, as Nathan begins to snap out of his hypnosis. NATHAN: Uh... What were you saying about my grades? I think I snapped out. Meanwhile, in the student lounge where Gladys and Brock are talking about Julian. BROCK: I’m getting worried, Gladys... He hasn’t called or anything. GLADYS: Have you went to the sheriff? BROCK: My mom filed a missing person’s report, and they said that they’ll look into it. Cece is revealed to be eavesdropping sitting on a chair in the lounge, appearing amused by the conversation. GLADYS: Maybe if we find him ourselves? BROCK: But how? GLADYS: Do you have something that belongs to him? BROCK: There might be some stuff at my house- Cece turns around in the chair. CECE: Maybe, I can help? GLADYS: Shouldn’t you be at a funeral or destroying the world with the Shadow Vixens? CECE: Daddy said I shouldn’t go because he believes it will give me “emotional distress” ... Even though I insist I’m fine. Anyway... As for my friends, Hayley is ignoring me, Nathan’s broke up with me and Jennifer’s... Well you know. BROCK: So, it’s help a loser day because you’re alone. CECE: Look! I need a distraction right now, and what better way to do that than solve a missing person’s case... Besides, my daddy is the town’s sheriff after all... I can be useful. SCENE 4 Mitchell and Donovan sit as they watch disgusted as Grayson eat a burger. GRAYSON: Are you sure you guys don’t want one? MITCHELL: No thanks. DONOVAN: I’m good on bourbon. Donovan takes a sip of his drink. GRAYSON: Awfully early for alcohol. DONOVAN: Well, my grandmother died so... GRAYSON: I just can’t believe how old you both have gotten... So, what have I missed? MITCHELL: Why weren’t you at our parent's funeral? GRAYSON: Um-oh. MITCHELL: Sorry... I’m just confused as to why you don’t show up to your brother’s funeral. GRAYSON: What can I say?... Me and Charlie weren’t exactly close growing up. MITCHELL: How so? GRAYSON: Sibling rivalry I guess... What are you? Some kind of detective? MITCHELL: That would be Donovan. Donovan smiles and waves at him. DONOVAN: Only seventeen more years of catching up to go. GRAYSON: Well, I’ll take a drink to that. Grayson walks over to the cabinet and takes out a glass and pours some bourbon. GRAYSON: I would like to get to know my nephews... And I know you both must be suspicious of me, but I assure you I’m here to get to know my last living relatives. SCENE 5 Winter is at the creek by the abounded church training with her dad. WINTER: When I said self-defence, I meant magic. Winter continues to punch. ERIC: That’s not the point, Winter... What if you were in a situation where you couldn’t use magic? WINTER: I’m strong. ERIC: It’s not about being strong... It’s about being smarter. Now, drop and give me twenty! Winter looks at him confused. ERIC: Push-ups. Winter looks at him annoyed and begins doing push-ups. Meanwhile, Cece appears with a basket of muffins at the Sheriff station. CECE: Hi daddy, I bought muffins! The deputies gather over. SHERIFF WILLIAMS: Ugh, Cece... Now is not the time. CECE: Relax, daddy!... You look stressed. Are you using that moisturizer I gave you? From Cece’s back she gives a thumbs up to Gladys and Brock who sneak past everyone and go to Sheriff Williams’s office. GLADYS: Okay... Now what? BROCK: We get on to Sheriff Williams’s laptop, and find out if there is any new information on Julian’s whereabouts. Brock and Gladys gather over Sheriff Williams’s laptop and password log pops up. GLADYS: Oh, great. BROCK: Relax... Cece might be a selfish cheerleader from Hell, but she is resourceful. Brock takes out a post-it note and types in the password and gets access. BROCK: Bingo! GLADYS: Shh... Hurry, we don’t know how much longer Cece can distract them for. BROCK: Right. SCENE 6 At night, Mitchell appears downstairs and walks into the kitchen to see Grayson doing the dishes. GRAYSON: Hey! MITCHELL: Hey... Did Donovan leave? GRAYSON: Yeah... He’s going to get some of his stuff, and coming back... You hungry? MITCHELL: Starving. The scene transitions to Grayson and Mitchell eating dinner. GRAYSON: So, do you have a girlfriend? MITCHELL: Um no. GRAYSON: You must like someone? MITCHELL: I guess- GRAYSON: So, there is a girl? MITCHELL: Well, it’s a boy, actually... GRAYSON: Oh... Does he like you back? MITCHELL: I don’t know... I guess our current situations are making it impossible. GRAYSON: Hmm. Meanwhile, Rafael is sitting by a tree. RAFAEL: Are you done? HAYLEY: Ugh! I can’t believe you do this. Hayley walks over with blood dripping from her mouth. HAYLEY: That was literally disgusting! RAFAEL: It’s animal blood... It’s supposed to be disgusting. HAYLEY: Why do I have to drink it? RAFAEL: Because I don’t know if I can trust you... especially since you made a meal out of Julian- HAYLEY: Oh my God! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry... Well, I’m immortal so I guess I have all the time in the world. RAFAEL: Your emotions are heightened right now. Rafael and Hayley begin to walk together. HAYLEY: This sucks!... What good is an immortal life if you can’t have fun? RAFAEL: Overtime, you’ll learn how to control it. HAYLEY: Easy for the centuries old vampire to say... You probably have a lot of practise. RAFAEL: Actually, it’s not easy... Sometimes, I want to tear open every human in a room and feed on their blood like there’s no tomorrow but I can’t because what comes after, is a much worse feeling. HAYLEY: Okay... But I refuse to chase down another rabbit... Yuck, I’m probably going to get rabies. RAFAEL: You’re a vampire, you can’t catch diseases. Hayley stops and turns to Rafael. HAYLEY: (laughs)… So fun- Hayley begins to fall to the ground and passes out. RAFAEL: Hayley? Hayley?... Santiago! Rafael vamp speeds back to the house and to the basement dungeon to Santiago. RAFAEL: What are you doing to her? SANTIAGO: What ever do you mean, brother? RAFAEL: Don’t!... I know it’s you... You sired her, meaning you have a psychic link to her and can talk to her. So, tell me!... What have you done to her? SANTIAGO: Um... What happened to her? RAFAEL: She’s knocked out. SANTIAGO: Wow... You’re a terrible vampire babysitter. RAFAEL: Just tell me! SANTIAGO: You’re right about the psychic link between maker and sire... But I don’t know anything about magical fainting spells... Unless- RAFAEL: Unless what? Suddenly, Rafael’s neck is snapped as Hayley appears standing behind him. HAYLEY: Unless it was a distraction. Hayley opens up the dungeon and Santiago walks out. SANTIAGO: Now, do you have that talisman. Hayley takes it out from her pocket and hands it over to Santiago. HAYLEY: What is it? SANTIAGO: A tool for revenge. They both leave as Rafael is left unconscious on the ground. SCENE 7 Cece, Brock and Gladys are in Brock’s bedroom. CECE: So, what did tea do you have for us? BROCK: Well, nothing on Julian... But I found something else out. CECE: What? BROCK: Well, you know how there’s a lot of mysterious murders in this town? CECE: Yeah? BROCK: Well, what if I told you there’s a police theory on file, that the public don’t you about- CECE: Just spit it out, dork! BROCK: Okay, okay... There might be two serial killers operating in Shadow Falls. CECE: How’s that possible? GLADYS: How’s anything possible?... Tell her the M.O. of the killers. BROCK: Well, according to reports from Jennifer’s murder, her killer bit her... But in the case of Tara Hale’s killer, there seems to be something more satanic at work. CECE: Like a satanic-pagan symbol on the victim’s bodies? BROCK: Yeah... How do you know? Cece looks away and flashes back to coming home. 4th of July 2019, SHADOW FALLS CECE: Is anyone home?... Mom, dad... Jackson? Cece walks into the kitchen and sees a note on the fridge. “Jackson + Cece, I’m taking your mother to see a special doctor, be home by 4ish. Love Dad.” CECE: (sigh) Just perfect. Cece notices a red stain on the counter top and goes and dips her finger in it, looking like blood. CECE: Jackson?... If this is a prank. She looks over at the patio windows and sees a bloody handprint. She begins to walk closer and looks out of the window to see Jackson’s body in the pool with a satanic/pagan symbol on his stomach. CECE: (screams) Meanwhile, Winter is in her attic bedroom and painfully rests her leg down. WINTER: Ouch. Eric walks in with some boxes. WINTER: Please don’t tell me that’s more training? ERIC: (chuckles) No... It’s actually some witch stuff your mother left. Eric puts the box down on Winter’s desk as she gets up and walks over. She pulls out an old book. ERIC: That would be one of her diaries... She loved to write. WINTER: You don't talk about mom a lot, is this weird for you? ERIC: It’s a little awkward... Looking at her old things but I’ll manage. Winter hugs Eric. SCENE 8 Mitchell appears to be going to his bedroom but as he enters, he notices that the window is cracked open. He walks over and notices blood on the window ledge. MITCHELL: What this time? He turns around to see Shadow standing at the door. SHADOW: (cat noises) MITCHELL: Where have you been? Suddenly, Shadow begins to morph to a naked Julian who appears to be shot near the ribs. MITCHELL: What the- Julian collapses to the ground as Mitchell rushes over to help him. JULIAN: I had nowhere else to go... No one to trust. MITCHELL: Who did this to you? JULIAN: …Hunters. Julian passes out. The scene transitions to Ursula answering the door to Mitchell. URSULA: You are aware it’s past midnight and shouldn’t you be grieving or something? MITCHELL: I need your help to heal Julian... He’s been shot. URSULA: (sigh) Sometimes, I think I really am running a halfway house for wayward supernaturals. In the mortician room, Julian lays on the table unconscious as Mitchell, Bree and Ursula stand around him. MITCHELL: We can’t let him die! Bree touches Julian’s pulse. BREE: Wow... How isn’t he dead yet? MITCHELL: Answers later, Bree. Ursula is mixing herbs in a bowl. MITCHELL: What’s that? URSULA: Something that will help... Ursula adds a pinch of salt to the bowl where a blue mist float up. URSULA: And luckily, I was top of my class in herbs and potions. Ursula holds the bowl and walks over to Julian, and turns to Bree and Mitchell. URSULA: Hold him down, this is going to hurt. Ursula takes out the herb-like cream and puts it down on Julian’s wound, where he suddenly jumps up. JULIAN: (screams) Mitchell and Bree continue to hold him as he passes out again. FINAL SCENE As Evanora walks along a hallway, she walks into Damien’s office. EVANORA: You wanted to see me? DAMIEN: Please sit down. Evanora sits across from Damien. EVANORA: What seems to be the issue? DAMIEN: As you already know about the half-mortal boy... EVANORA: Mitchell? DAMIEN: Yes. EVANORA: What about him? DAMIEN: I think this coven needs a new member. EVANORA: And you suddenly trust half-mortal witches now? DAMIEN: On the contrary... I think he will make an excellent edition towards the cause. EVANORA: Hmm... DAMIEN: Any news? Evanora holds down on her stomach. EVANORA: I had Monique help me perform the fertility spell. Damien gets up off his seat and walks over to Evanora, placing his hand on her cheek. DAMIEN: We need an heir. Now or never. Evanora gets up to him and kisses him. (END) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts (Trinity) Category:Season 1 (Trinity)